Fabrication of effective metal interconnects, lines, and vias is critical to the manufacture of semiconductor devices. The damascene process has been the dominant integrated circuit fabrication technology employed to form copper interconnects. However, conventional damascene methods may not be suitable for advanced technology nodes beyond 22 nm due to the smaller critical dimension features to be fabricated in semiconductor devices.